


living arrangements

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac discusses his accommodations with Stiles... And some other things.





	living arrangements

“How do you live with him?” Stiles asks, brow furrowed like he’s trying to understand quantum mechanics and not Isaac’s living arrangements.

“I’ve lived with worse,” he replies with a shrug. “Like Derek. Do you know how crabby he is when he wakes up? It’s like living with a wolverine.”

“Okay, but still, Chris has _guns_. Lots of them. And they’re not, y’know, like my dad’s.” His voice drops to a whisper “He hunts werewolves with those, remember?”

“He doesn’t hunt me. In fact, he and I…”

Stiles groans, cutting him off before he has a chance to finish speaking.


End file.
